Secret Santa
by wee idgie
Summary: What has Secret Santa brought Sara this year? Sara/Cath. Warning - contains SMUT of the highest order! Happy Christmas girls! Femmeslash: Rated M for explicit sexual content between two females.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Ok girls and girls, here is a little Christmas present for all you smut lovers and believe me it FULL of smut. It was an idea that came to me today after we had our Secret Santa thing. I hope you like! ;-) p.s. I'm still working on the next chapter of High-Five which I'm hoping to have up by tomorrow or Wednesday.

**Warning:** This story contains EXPLICIT sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**Secret Santa**

"Ho, ho, ho, who have we next?" Father 'Greg' Christmas readjusted his beard again and reached into the sack of presents, "To Sara, Merry Christmas, from Santa." Anticipation swirled around the break-room as Sara reluctantly stepped up to collect her gift.

"What about a kiss for Santa?" Greg held the parcel behind his back and proffered his white, fuzz-covered cheek. Sara rolled her eyes, leant forward and gave Greg a peck to a chorus of wolf-whistles and cheers. She retreated to her seat not enjoying the fact that all eyes were now focussed on her. She picked slowly at the silver ribbon.

"Come on Sidle don't take all day about it." Warrick hollered from amidst the throng of onlookers.

She ran her nail under the tape at one end of the package and carefully unfolded the paper. Peering into the open end her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Sara felt her face, neck and chest aflame with embarrassment as she looked up to the sea of expectant faces. _No I can't do this._ She scrunched down the end of the package and leapt to her feet, pushing roughly between her gathered colleagues to the door. She crashed through it and took off running at full pelt down the corridor.

"What the hell? That's against the rules." Nick complained.

"Are we demanding she return?" Santa Greg suggested looking towards Grissom.

"Yeah come on, she has to play fair," Nick agreed.

"Nah, leave her, it's not worth it. Besides I want to open my present." Catherine interjected before Grissom could respond. Greg shrugged and delved into the sack once again.

-- -- --

Sara sat in her car staring at the still wrapped parcel in her lap, her cheeks hot enough to fry eggs. _Who the hell?_ She'd never liked joining in these Secret Santa affairs because more often than not the gifts were chosen specifically to be embarrassing to the recipient but this was beyond a joke. She grimaced at herself in the rear view mirror aware that fleeing the scene was likely to get her nearly as much grief as revealing the contents of the gift. _But who…?_

The sudden realisation hit her. _Catherine Bloody Willows!_ Sara recalled the threat she had dismissed as empty after herself and Greg had pranked Catherine during their scene three weeks ago. "Watch yourself Sidle, revenge is a dish best served cold and I thoroughly intend to get mine." She held her head in her hands. _Trust me to underestimate her._

Sara lifted the packet and peered once again at its contents, a fresh wave of embarrassment sweeping over her. She laid the parcel on the seat next to her and started the engine. A drive was just what she needed to help her calm down.

As she navigated her way through the dim streets, the filaments of an idea began to formulate in her mind. Could she turn Catherine's revenge back around on her? Would she have the guts to pull off such a stunt? Would she survive? It would certainly test her mettle to the very core. She knew it was a fine line to walk, hell she could get sacked, but to outdo Catherine Willows in her own revenge attempt? Priceless!

By the time she'd pulled back into her numbered space her mind was already fixed and a funny tingling sensation pervaded her body, she took a deep breath, grabbed the package and headed back to the lab.

-- -- --

Catherine sat in her office staring at the clock willing the minutes away. If she wasn't aware that it was a scientific impossibility for time to stand still, she'd assume that that's exactly what happened every time she had to write case-file summaries for Grissom. She sighed, picked up her new pen, a gift from Secret Santa, and opened the next case-file.

Catherine had barely reached the second page of notes when the door to her office swung open and Sara stepped into view.

"Haven't you ever heard of kno…"

Sara cut her off as she banged the door closed behind her. "Catherine, Catherine, Catherine," the brunette emphasized each syllable of her name in a slow, breathy tone. "I had no idea."

"What…"

Sara cut her off again. "Don't you dare play the innocent with me, my lady, I know exactly what you're up to." She flicked at the key in the door with her forefinger and Catherine heard the lock engage.

"I have no i…"

Once again Sara refused to let Catherine finish. "I have wondered for sometime why you take out your frustration on me and now I know. Not at all subtle Catherine but I have most certainly got your message I assure you." She pulled the cord on the blinds effectively closing the office to prying eyes.

Catherine's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. This time she didn't even get one word out before Sara continued. "How long have you waited Catherine? How long has this been eating you up inside?"

"Sara I really don't know what you're talking about." Catherine's face crumpled nervously. "What's going on?"

"Oh I'm sure you do." Sara's eyes flashed as she walked towards the older CSI who seemed to visibly cower.

Sara padded around behind Catherine's chair and bent low to whisper in her ear. "If only you'd gotten the courage to mention this, I would definitely have obliged sooner." As the soft words fell from her lips she grabbed Catherine's wrists and locked on the handcuffs.

"Shit! Sara what…" Catherine began.

"Ssshhh! We don't want the whole lab trying to get in on the action now do we?"

Sara slipped into the small space in between Catherine and her desk. The blonde's face was a picture, revenge was indeed most definitely sweet!

She geared up her courage to deliver the final blow. Her eyes locked onto Catherine's. In the deep azure depths she saw the mixture of confusion, slight fear and something completely unexpected. She shook away the little voice at the back of her mind and forced herself to concentrate on her payback.

Her fingers moved to the first button on her jeans and popped it open. "How long has it been Catherine," she unfastened another, "since you were fully satisfied?" A third button popped. "And do tell me," Sara undid the final button, "what made you choose lime green?" With that she reached into her jeans and pulled out the synthetic cock.

Sara waited for the explosion, the embarrassment, the apologies for attempting such a cruel revenge, for anything, but it didn't come. Catherine was just staring at the cock which was gently bobbing around only a foot from her face. There was no longer any fear or confusion in her expression. Sara gulped as she read only one emotion from the bound blonde in front of her - lust. Liquid fire danced in Catherine's eyes as her pupils dilated. She leaned forward straining against the cuffs and placed a sloppy kiss on the end of the protrusion.

A rush of heat coursed through Sara's body. She felt like someone had doused her in petrol and set her alight and there was a distinct throbbing emanating from her groin. This was not part of the plan.

"Wha…"

Catherine shifted her weight to tilt the chair consequently leaning into Sara and ran her tongue up the shaft as it trembled away in front of her. Sara couldn't keep it still. Her body had gone into some sort of spasm. Catherine gazed up at her, as Sara watched the length of her cock disappearing between Catherine's full lips.

"Shit!" Sara hissed, her arousal flooding her. She was certain she could feel Catherine's movements as if it was really her own flesh. She couldn't contain the whimper that escaped the back of her throat. Sara was putty in the blonde's hands or more accurately her mouth.

Catherine pulled back forcefully setting the vivid green member seesawing to and fro. "Release me," she whispered urgently. Sara hastily complied struggling to work the tiny key with her shaking hands.

The second she felt her freedom Catherine advanced on Sara grabbing the cock and pulling the younger woman against her. "Do you know how to use this?" she challenged her.

Sara felt her knees start to buckle. She nodded meekly. Catherine emitted what can only be described as a low growl and began to undo her pants all the time stepping toward Sara, forcing her backwards.

It sounded like Catherine had been chewing on gravel as she fired Sara's word's back at her, "Do you know how long I've waited," A squeak left Sara's throat as she felt the back of her knees connect with the small office sofa, "to be satisfied… by you, Sidle?" Catherine clawed at Sara's shirt, tearing it away and ripping off two of the buttons in the process. She pushed her roughly down on the leather then proceeded to fling her own jumper across the room, allowing her trousers to fall to the floor before climbing into Sara's lap.

Sara was panting already. Catherine drew close to the younger woman and took her bottom lip between her teeth, moaning in delight as she felt Sara's rapid breaths mingle with her own. Their tongues clashed and duelled. It was a first kiss made of frenetic and somewhat desperate passion. Sara's nimble fingers found the front fastener of Catherine's bra and released its surging, begging contents into her eager hands. She rubbed and kneaded the soft flesh, pinching and twisting the older woman's nipples causing Catherine to moan deeply into her throat.

Catherine pulled back enough to pant out her words. "Damn it Sara Sidle, get your cock inside me."

Sara threw her head back trying to control the rush of need and adrenaline that surged through her entire body at Catherine's urgent command. Her thumbs hooked into Catherine's panties and she slid them down her thighs, Catherine lifting her knees so Sara could eliminate the barrier. In return, Catherine tugged frantically at Sara's jeans until they crumpled round her ankles then grabbed Sara's hand and thrust it between her legs.

"Jesus Christ Cath." Sara gasped, as her fingers quickly became coated in Catherine's arousal. There was no denying that Catherine was well and truly ready.

"Fuck me Sara! God just fucking FUCK ME!" There was almost a hysterical madness to Catherine's needy demands. Sara grabbed the base of the cock and held it as steadily as she could.

"I'm ready for you." Her thready breaths made the words catch in her throat.

Catherine positioned herself above the quivering shaft and began to lower herself onto it.

"Yesssss! Oh God. Sweet Jesus, Yesss!" Any thoughts of keeping the noise down had well and truly evaporated as Catherine raised and lowered herself again and again. Sara grabbed Catherine's shoulders pulling down hard as she thrust her hips upwards completely filling her.

"Fucking hell!" Catherine's language was obscene, as was the rhythmic slopping coming from between them. Catherine's fingers curled tightly into Sara's hair, holding on for dear life as the thrusting got wilder with each passing moment,

It wasn't long before Sara felt her orgasm bearing down on her. She struggled to hang onto Catherine who was bouncing erratically above her, her breasts swaying in Sara's face. The blonde was clearly very close too. If possible her language was getting bluer by the second and she was hastily fingering her swollen clit.

"Aaah… aah… unh!" Sara lost her battle mere seconds before Catherine, who as she crashed over, clamped down fiercely on Sara's optional appendage, tipped her head right back and moaned the brunette's name on one long stream of breath before collapsing, shuddering on top of her. They lay gasping in a tangled, sweaty heap on the tiny sofa, all their energies spent, neither one wanting to pull apart.

"Jesus." Sara whispered as Catherine eventually attempted movement. The blonde whimpered, seemingly involuntarily, as she slowly lifted herself off Sara.

They dressed in silence, neither one looking at the other. Sara shoved the still damp cock into her jeans and re-buttoned the fly, her head spinning with a multitude of questions. She said nothing.

Eventually she turned to face Catherine and they made eye contact.

"I've waited a long, LONG time for that Sidle." Catherine mouthed, stepping towards the brunette and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She glanced at the clock above the door and noted that her shift was over. _Well what a way to pass the time!_

Sara, for her part maintained, her silence. She had no idea what to say. As she stepped out of Catherine's office she threw her colleague one last awed look then made her way to the locker room. _Wow! _Her mind had blown.

Sara sat with her back to her locker trying to come to terms with what had just happened. How could that have worked out like it did? Maybe Catherine hadn't given her the strap-on in revenge, maybe she'd always meant her to use it? Either way it was going to be a very memorable Christmas.

Slipping on her jacket, Sara grabbed her keys and made her way to the parking lot. She definitely needed to get home for a shower.

As she pointed the remote and unlocked her car she heard her name. Turning round she saw Sofia waving at her and heading for her own car.

"Have a Merry Christmas Sara," the detective drawled.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too Sofia," Sara returned with a smile as she pulled the handle and opened her door.

"Oh and Sara…"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you liked your present!"

* * *

Haha - well how did you like your Christmas present girlies...? ;-)


End file.
